villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Skull
The Red Skull (real name: Johann Schmidt) is the archenemy of Marvel superhero, Captain America. A maniacally evil Nazi, the Red Skull is a major player in the Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Shadow Operative The Red Skull opens the war from behind the scenes, hiring Electro to eliminate Queen Grimhilde. Meanwhile, Red Skull tries to form an alliance with the ruler of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts. She refuses, shouting in the Nazi's face. Red Skull does not take kindly to this. The Queen of Hearts smacks him in the face with a flamingo, but Red Skull lays her flat with a pipe. Red Skull brandishes a pistol, leading the Queen of Hearts to retreat into her fortress. Red Skull manages to shoot through the fortifications, leading the Queen of Hearts to surrender. Unfortunately, not all of Red Skull's plans are so effective. Electro returns, having defeated Grimhilde, but decides to betray Red Skull. As Red Skull's back is turned, Electro blasts him in the back, leaving Red Skull temporarily wounded. Electro escapes before Red Skull's lieutenant, Chameleon, gets a chance to respond. Assembling His Forces The Red Skull finds a new ally in Frollo, who appears after Electro's betrayal. Thinking Frollo dead at the hands of Doctor Doom, Red Skull inquires as to Frollo's survival. Frollo reveals that he used a secret passageway to escape the flames of Notre Dame. He proposes an exchange: an army of Nazis in return for defeating Doctor Doom. The Red Skull complies, forming the first Disney-Marvel alliance of the war. The Red Skull then travels to Nutziland, finding a huge army of Nazis just waiting for his command. Additionally, Frollo adds the forces of Ratcliffe to their alliance, the New Axis Powers. Crystalline Company Knowing that his forces will need some magical prowess in order to defeat the superpowered Doctor Doom, Red Skull sets out to acquire the gemstone of Jafar. Red Skull interrupts an attempt to steal the gem by Commander Rourke and his troops. Red Skull sets out his HYDRA soldiers, while he himself shoots down Rourke's hot air balloon. The Nazi gets into a plane in order to defeat Rourke, but Rourke shoots the plane down. Red Skull teleports onto the remains of the hot air balloon, shooting Rourke in the arm. Rourke seizes an axe and tries to kill the Red Skull, but he ends up exposing himself to the magical power of the gemstone by accident, turning him into stone. The Red Skull takes the gem for himself and also recruit Rourke's mercenaries into his Nazi Army. He then brings the red gemstone to his alliance. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two DC Vs Marvel Villains War Movies Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Loki's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vs Scar Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Nazis Category:Killer Category:Mad Scientist Category:Live-action villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:The Nazis Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Rivals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Alliance in Marvel Vs DC Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Complete monsters Category:President Snow's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mark Hamill Category:Cabal Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Fire Lord Ozai's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Peter Cullen Category:Charlie Adler Category:David Warner Category:Villains Battles Category:Steve Blum Category:Liam O'Brien